


The Second Friend

by davidwelch158



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidwelch158/pseuds/davidwelch158
Summary: During the Horcrux Hunt, Harry is betrayed by someone he thought was a friend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	The Second Friend

Harry falls asleep by the fire and wakes to the crunch of a boot on snow. At the sight of that gaunt, hateful face he tries to jump up, finds his wrists and ankles are tied together, sprawls over backwards and settles for spitting: "YOU!"

"Me, little Potter," Bellatrix agrees evenly. She bends over him, grips his chin and turns his head one way and the other, inspecting every detail of his face. Then pulls her wand, Harry can't help flinching, and moves it in a complex pattern. Nodding in satisfaction, she straightens up and says: "Yes, it's him."

From out of view, Hermione replies: "And the price?"

Bellatrix smirks. "Take my hand and I'll Apparate you right there." Then her expression wavers, fear passing over like a cloud across the sun, before it smooths back into a mask of aristocratic disdain. "Pretty trinket. Rather gaudy for a Mudblood."

"It's a Horcrux." Then there's a popping sound.

"What have you done, you stupid girl! Bring it back. He'll kill us; he'll kill us all." All trace of composure is gone, the witch paces back and forth agitatedly. Her wand is out and random motes of light appear and disappear at the tip.

Hermione's voice is flat. "When I have what I want."

There's a long moment then Bellatrix vanishes with a clap of in-rushing air.

Harry uses his bound feet to nudge himself round to face his friend. Hermione is standing by the entrance to their tent, hands folded in front of her, face white.

"What are you doing?" he hisses.

Still that infuriating calm. "What I had to."

"I thought you were my friend."

"I think I was too but I don't think you were mine." Harry wants to deny it and not just for the obvious reason. But the truth is... he doesn't like Hermione very much. She's loyal sure but bossy, shrewish, self-righteous, gratingly arrogant and just really, really boring. When they are forced to be alone together, he wishes for Ron, anyone, to come and breakup the tedium. Ron! What a torture these past weeks have been since he left. As bad as Fourth Year, when he thought he might bleed to death, his best mate ripped away.

Hermione senses his hesitation and winds up for a rant. "That's right! I support you and what do I get? Spat on. I was right about the Firebolt and the pair of you shunned me. I risked Azkaban to save your godfather. I spent hours helping you with the tournament then Ronniekins half-apologises and suddenly," she throws up her hands, "best friends again. I told you the Ministry was a trap and I was almost killed. I have a scar from here," she makes a slashing motion from her right shoulder down to her left hip, "to here. I wouldn't be able to wear a bikini again. You never even asked! And last year, with that horrid book."

Harry gropes for words. They are another thing the Dursleys took from him in the silence of his cupboard and he has never got them back.

"But the war? Don't you care?"

She shakes her head. "And what can we do? One Horcrux and no way to destroy it and no leads on the others. Face it, Harry. You were dead as soon as Dumbledore fell from that tower, you just didn't know it."

"Trouble in paradise?" Bellatrix says. She has reappeared, gripping the shoulders of a middle-aged man and woman. They are dressed in expensive looking Muggle clothes but their faces are dirty and grey with exhaustion and remembered pain, they shrink away from the witch's touch.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione says and takes a step forward.

"Ah! Ah! First things, first."

With another pop, the locket appears in Hermione's hand. Bellatrix shoves the pair of Muggles forward and Hermione throws the locket under-arm. As Bellatrix reaches for it, Hermione bursts into motion, grabbing her parents and Disapparating.

Bellatrix growls in frustration, "I'll skin her alive." Then she looks down at Harry and smiles, "But before then, my Lord wants a little word with you."


End file.
